


Ganz nah

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Chair Sex, Hickeys, M/M, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Unbeknownst to Schneider, Richard is really sensitive to his touches during a short meeting.How fortunate, however, that Richard has just always wanted to have sex in that particular chair.
Relationships: Implied Flake Lorenz/Paul Landers, Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ganz nah

**Author's Note:**

> So, even though it turned out nothing like the picture, this fiction was inspired by [this picture of the new photobook](https://shop.rammstein.de/img/katalog/1988/1903/fotobuch-auslander-5.jpg.webp).  
> Also- I have taken some liberty with the chair. It might not be the exact model, but I had something like [this chair](https://imageresizer.furnituredealer.net/img/remote/images.furnituredealer.net/img/products%2Fklaussner%2Fcolor%2Fcomfy_36330%20c-lucas%20hemp-b1.jpg?width=878&height=600&scale=both&trim.threshold=80) in mind while writing.

“Why are you sitting over here?” Richard sounds genuinely confused when he enters the room, seeing Schneider sitting on the big, comfortable chair placed to the side. “I thought we were going home.”

“We are,” Schneider confirms. Then adds, “In a bit. Flake and Paul wanted to know my opinion.”

“On what?” Richard questions, walking over to Schneider and sitting on the armrest, despite there being chairs available. Schneider places his hand on the small of Richard’s back, offering up an apologetic kiss to the other man’s arm. He knows that Richard had been very eager to go home. It had been a long week filled with tedious meetings. Who wanted to do what? When did they want to do it? Could it be done? It always exhausted Schneider as well, but as per usual his boyfriend was even less enthused about the endless debates.

“I’m not sure. Paul didn’t say, only that he was going to find Flake and that he’d be right back.”

“He’d better not make it long,” Richard complains. Schneider places another kiss on Richard’s arm.

“Be patient, love. We did groceries yesterday. If we want, we can spend all weekend at home, never once leaving.”

“Mh. You can be all mine again this weekend,” Richard murmurs. “We can just stay in bed all weekend too.”

“That tired, huh?” Schneider asks, hand brushing over the small of Richard’s back affectionately. Before Richard can answer, however, Paul drags a very vocally protesting Flake into the room. Schneider’s attention leaves Richard to watch their two bandmates and the very silly way they’re walking in here, Paul quite literally pulling on Flake’s ear to get him to walk into the room, hunched over to prevent more pressure on his ear due to their height difference.

“Paul, let go of me. Here, see. We’re here. Schneider is there. Now let go of my ear,” Flake complains gesturing at themselves before pointing over to Schneider.

“At least pull off his bad ear. I’m not sure we want anyone in the band with hearing damage on both ears,” Schneider comments, watching Paul make a mocking face at Flake. At least, however, he lets go of Flake’s ear before walking over to the couch, sitting down on it. “So- what did you want my opinion on?”

“The East-German documentary.”

“What East-German documentary? You’re going to have to elaborate,” Schneider says, furrowing his brows. Fortunately it’s Flake who decides to answer, since Paul’s face is basically one big annoyed mess and Schneider can’t quite imagine a constructive answer coming out of him right now. This could probably have been so much better suited to a different time when they weren’t already tired of the meetings.

“Not an existing one yet. There will be a documentary about bands during East-Germany. They want to feature Feeling B,” Flake responds.

“And I say let them feature it,” Paul chimes in before Flake can add any more information. Schneider barely refrains from sighing, merely for the fact that he believes Paul would very gladly attack him for his ‘disinterest’. Instead, Schneider begins to draw figures into Richard’s back to keep himself calm, to occupy his mind a little bit with something nice.

“Yes, I heard you the first seventeen times. However,” Flake trails off, glaring at Paul and surely expecting another interruption. When none appears to be coming however, Flake looks back at Schneider before continuing. “However, it’s not a documentary that we can simply say “Let them feature it”. They’ve asked for our help. Interviews, in the first place, but also if we can find some old stuff. Pictures that we never distributed but made, setlists that were kept, possibly old instruments if we still had them.”

“Instruments?” Schneider questions, glancing between Paul and Flake in confusion. “What would they need those for if it’s a documentary?”

“They had the idea to have some kind of musical exchange. See if we could find our old instruments and do two or three covers of other bands at the time, see how it would send in our style on our instruments,” Flake responds.

“That- I’ll think about it,” Schneider responds. It sounds like a lot of work and half of the documentaries were either never finished or were a big flop upon their release. Schneider doesn’t feel much for going out of his way on a search for old props, try to retune his drums warped from overuse and learn different songs all for nothing.

“They need our decision by Thursday,” Paul states, looking at Schneider expectantly.

“You literally brought it up 3 sentences ago. I’m not going to give you an answer now, Paul,” Schneider’s fingers continue to draw figures into Richard’s back, occasionally dipping a little to the side, or a little higher or even a little lower. Schneider wants to go home. Snuggle up with Richard and watch a dumb movie before going to bed. Not- not this bullshit. Richard shifts next to him, probably annoyed as well. Who could blame him? This isn’t even his bullshit to deal with.

“But what do you think?” Paul asks insistently.

“I think that I need time to think about it,” Schneider bites back. Richard tenses next to him and Schneider takes a deep breath to calm himself. Richard is right. Getting into a fight now would only prolong this whole discussion. “I think that it sounds like a lot of work for a potential flop. That we should think about what we could even still dig up. And do we still have our instruments in a playable state? My drums will need quite some work for it and Flake, did you not sell the keyboard for an auction some time ago?”

“Yes, but if we can find something? And maybe we can just use the same model instruments. I’m sure they would understand if there are some differences between now and 30 years ago,” Paul asks. It would appear that Paul is quite interested in participating in this particular documentary.

“Then I am fine with it,” Schneider responds. Paul suddenly looks a bit more cheerful.

“See, Flake. I told you Schneider wouldn’t be against it.” Flake doesn’t look entirely amused about Paul’s comment, but he remains silent. “I guess I’ll head back then. I’ll let the two of you know if I can find anything.” And with that, he rises from the couch and leaves the room.

“Let us know what you decide and I’ll go keep an eye on him before he burns our attic down,” Flake says, turning around and following after Paul.

“There. All done, honey. We can leave now,” Schneider says, raising his hand a little higher along Richard’s back to cup in his neck.

“How about we stay a moment longer?”

“Stay?” Schneider asks, furrowing his brows together. “Why are we staying? You wanted to leave before this already.” Richard turns around the best he can on the armrest, a smirk clear on his face.

“Yes, but that was before I suggested we could spend all weekend in bed and then you touching me throughout the conversation,” Richard responds. In addition to the words, he takes Schneider’s wrist, leading their hands towards Richard’s crotch to feel the bulge there.

“I guess your movements weren’t from being nervous Paul and I would actually get into a fight then?” Schneider responds, slightly amused. He had no idea he was arousing Richard with the touches, light as they were.

“They certainly weren’t. We’ve been so exhausted we’ve barely had time to indulge ourselves. Then I suggest that we stay in bed all weekend, just you and me, and then you tease me by continuously touching me? You’re just an evil man, aren’t you?” Richard grins sweetly, getting off the armrest and straddling Schneider instead, his knees snugly fitting between Schneider’s thighs and the armrests.

Richard leans forward, pressing his lips to Schneider. Schneider’s hand moves into Richard’s neck, holding him close, the other one trailing across his lover’s lower back. Richard’s lips are warm and firm against his own, clearly eager for more. Schneider, however, pulls away instead.

“Love, we’re in the rehearsal room. Someone could have forgotten something and walk in any second.”

“Mh, it’s not as if they’ve never busted us before,” Richard waves it off easily, a grin on his face. “I would say this is more of a problem.” Richard’s hand trails to Schneider’s crotch, where his soft cock has not yet expressed interest in the proceedings.

“You could top this time,” Schneider offers up with a grin.

“Or I should just give you more incentive?” Richard kisses Schneider just below his ear. Schneider arches his brows, but gets no reaction from Richard. Then again- it’s not as if he sees it in the first place, kissing down Schneider’s jawline as he is. Schneider leans his head back, allowing the kisses to proceed into his neck.

Richard trails his kisses further down Schneider’s chin after finishing with his jaw, kissing along his neck. He pauses at Schneider’s pulse point, opening his lips and suckling on the sensitive skin. A trick Richard had picked up viciously fast after realizing it made Schneider react quite happily. Schneider’s hand curves along the small of Richard’s back more tightly, keeping him close. Richard releases Schneider’s skin then, licking over it gently before resuming his kissing. Further down he moves, until he reaches the hollow below Schneider’s Adam’s apple.

Richard then sits back, looking quite happy. His hand is still on Schneider’s crotch and Schneider can feel Richard feeling him up, seeing how much effect his kisses have had.

“Ah, we’re beginning to get interest, are we?” Richard purrs happily. “I’m quite sure I can intensify the interest. Stay in this chair.”

“Bossy,” Schneider jokes. Richard gives him an amused wink in response, preparing to get off of Schneider. Schneider merely puts pressure on Richard’s back, wanting to keep him here. Richard clicks his tongue.

“Oh, you’re going to want to let me go, trust me.”

Schneider, intrigued, releases Richard from his hold, allowing him to stand up. Richard does, turning around and wiggling his clothed ass at Schneider before walking over to his bag. He rummages around in it before producing a victorious noise and holding up-

“You actually put lube in your bag?” Schneider asks, surprised.

“Actually, no,” Richard shakes his head. “Although it’s convenient now, I suppose. It’s actually a prank Till pulled. He slipped lube into both our bag’s. And Flake’s too, I’m pretty sure. Paul caught him though, which is why I knew there was lube in my bag.”

“Why would Till prank us by putting lube in the bags?”

“So he can say we’re sex addict, I’m sure. Next time he does something with that Dr. Dick line he’ll undoubtedly bring it up,” Richard laughs. “Point is, we have it. And now it’s convenient.”

With that, Richard puts the lube on the ground before he stretches back up. He poses for Schneider to see and it’s a good sight indeed. Richard’s face held up proudly, his chin jutting out to reveal his beautiful jawline, his hands on his hips and tensing his arms, his beautiful chest, barely hidden by the low-neck shirt he’s wearing and, most intriguingly, his erection very clearly outlined in his skin-tight jeans.

“A truly sexy sight, you are,” Schneider praises.

“Just you wait then,” Richard says, moving his hands from his hips to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head while stepping on the heel of his shoes to get them off his feet too.

“Striptease, huh?” Schneider leans back, arms on the armrests and eyes firmly on Richard’s body, even as he tosses the shirt to the side before moving his hands back to his hips. He undoes the zipper and button of his jeans, then sticks his thumbs inside. He doesn’t actually pull them down yet, however, simply moving them, a smirk on his face as Schneider’s eyes are still fixed on his hips and the way his erection is no less visible through the fabric even with the button and zipper being undone loosening his jeans.

“Would you like these off, sweetie?” Richard purrs.

“As much as I love that delicious outline,” Schneider says, making sure to emphasize licking his lips as he does, “I really would like them off.”

“Then why don’t you help me?” Richard walks closer to Schneider, taking his hands from the armrests and putting them on his hips. Schneider hooks his thumbs into them, pulling down. Enjoying how difficult they come down due to their tightness, especially when they hang stuck just below Richard’s glorious ass-cheeks. Schneider untangles his thumb to put both of his hands on both of Richard’s ass-cheeks, squeezing firmly. Richard squeals, clearly not having expected it, then laughs and pushes Schneider back.

“Reesh,” Schneider complains.

“No touching until you can properly appreciate my body,” Richard wiggles his finger, eyes trailing on Schneider’s crotch.

“I’m sure you could see better when I’ve learned to show appreciation if I didn’t have pants on,” Schneider drawls.

“Good idea. Take them off.” Richard grins as he cocks his hip out, his hands once again on his hips as he waits for Schneider to do so. He looks- well, rather ridiculous but also rather hot, with his trousers just still stuck over the majority of his thigh, his briefs having come down with the trousers only on one side, now being rather askew.

Schneider gets up, undoing the button and zipper on his own jeans, stepping on the heels of his shoes, before pushing his jeans down and stepping out of shoes and jeans in two smooth movements. He takes off his shirt as well, just for good measure, before he sits back down, letting his eyes trail over Richard appreciatively as a hint for him to continue.

Richard smiles sweetly before he pushes his jeans further down, not quite so smooth in taking them off, but wiggling his hips side to side sexily instead. Schneider rather likes that more, if he’s honest. His eyes take in the newly revealed skin, the movement as a whole. His boyfriend is always so beautiful. Richard reaches his ankle, then steps out of his jeans, now wearing only his boxer briefs. Boxer briefs that are quickly taken off as well however, discarded into the pile of clothes to the side carelessly.

Now entirely nude, Richard turns around, showing Schneider him from all angles. Schneider drinks it in hungrily, his entire form, his round ass, his dipping back to make it appear all the more round, his shapely thighs, his nice chest and, of course, the erection standing proudly from his crotch.

“Mh, not quite enough, is it?” Richard asks, a challenging smirk on his face when he finishes his round, his eyes falling on Schneider’s cock. Schneider is only half-hard still, but by the look on Richard’s face, that is absolutely no problem. Schneider suspects Richard had planned something more all along by the expression on his face. Indeed, Richard gets down on his knees, grabbing the lube he had just put on the ground.

Richard spreads his knees before uncapping the bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers. Schneider watches in interest as his lover rubs his fingers together, spreading the lubricant around, before he leans forward, one elbow on the floor beneath him and ass sticking out. Schneider’s eyes widen when Richard brings his fingers to his own ass, slipping them between the two shapely halves and, assuming by the tiniest little moan escaping Richard’s mouth, teasing at his own rim.

Schneider’s cock appears to find that incredibly interesting, and Schneider can’t blame it. His own eyes are glued to Richard now, while his cock curves up into his belly, hardening further. Schneider can see Richard’s finger move but he’s frustratingly unable to see what Richard is doing. At least- until less of his finger is visible and Richard breathes another little noise of pleasure. Richard looks beautiful, the arch of his back, the spread knees, his arm tensed as it keeps his weight up, his forehead against the ground. But as beautiful as he looks- Schneider sees shamefully little of it.

“Reesh. Lift your head. I want to see your face as your prepare yourself,” he commands. Richard lifts his head obediently, lidded eyes meeting Schneider’s. There’s a little tuft of hair in his eyes, a tuft that had been escaping the rest of his carefully styled hair all day, that only makes the look that much more sexy. Richard being far too engrossed in preparing himself to acknowledge the tuft and brush it away.

Schneider aches to be the one to do it for him. To get off the chair and brush it aside, tuck it behind his ears, then cup his cheek and pull his face further up and kiss him passionately. Instead, however, Schneider remains in the chair, as Richard had asked him to, his cock now fully erect, his eyes glued to Richard’s face enough that he almost, almost, misses Richard slipping a second finger in. Actually- he mostly doesn’t miss it because Richard presses his eyes tightly shut at the intrusion, making Schneider glance at Richard’s wonderful ass.

“God, Reesh. You’re so hot like this,” Schneider praises the man, making him open his eyes again. “You’d better hurry up preparing yourself. I’m not sure how long I can resist touching myself for. And we both know you’re always so greedy.”

Richard grins smugly, a clear difference from how it used to be when they’d only just started dating. He’d always been so shy about his greediness then. Always trying to hide it by claiming that he just wanted to be the one to please Schneider. It had been rather adorable, but Schneider much prefers this.

Richard’s eyes continue to hold Schneider’s, as if challenging him to take his own cock in hand. An action that Schneider is sure would result in some form of revenge later, even if Richard seems far too busy enjoying his actions on himself for right now. Schneider watches as Richard’s eyes fall shut again as he inserts a third finger.

“I’m- I’m almost ready,” Richard manages breathily. “Are you?”

“Regretting bossing me into staying in this chair now?” Schneider asks, realizing the angle apparently blocks his cock from Richard’s view. “I most certainly am ready. Still want me to stay in this chair, or should I come over?” Schneider wiggles his brows. To his surprise, however, Richard shakes his head.

“No, stay there. Please?”

“O-okay,” Schneider responds, still surprised but remaining seated. Richard continues to prepare himself for a handful more seconds before he removes his hand, grabs the lubricant and gets up to walk over to Schneider.

Richard squirts some lube into his hand, which he then wraps around Schneider’s cock. Schneider practically hisses with his cock finally being touched, but he remains still while Richard covers his cock in the slippery substance. Once sufficiently lubed up, Richard turns his back towards Schneider and fits first one calve between Schneider’s leg and the chair, then the other on the other side.

“Oh- you want to have sex on this chair?” Schneider grins, wrapping his arm around Richard’s torso when he leans back. “The guys will kill us when they find out.”

“If they find out,” Richard corrects him, amusement clear in his voice. Schneider grins into Richard’s shoulders, biting softly in appreciation before his free hand reaches for his own cock, keeping it steady while the hand wrapped around Richard guides him down.

Schneider’s cock slips in between Richard’s ass-cheeks before Richard wiggles, finding the right angle and then sliding down, trusting Schneider to keep his cock in place. He breathes out deeply once Schneider is all the way in and Schneider can’t help but wrap his other arm around Richard as well, pulling him even closer towards him, chest and tummy touching all over Richard’s back.

“This always seemed like a good chair to have sex in,” Richard admits quietly, leaning his head to the side to glance at Schneider. Schneider smiles, placing a kiss on Richard’s cheek.

“Anything is a good place to have sex with you.” Schneider says and he feels Richard’s torso move as he chuckles.

“That- is so cheesy.”

“Mh. But very true nonetheless,” Schneider assures Richard. He peppers kisses all over Richard’s cheek, over his cheekbones, down his jawline, to his neck and all the way to his shoulder. Then he moves his arm, at the moment both resting over Richard’s midriff, up towards his nipples. He brushes over them with the pad of his thumb gently before gently squeezing them between thumb and index finger, increasing the pressure until it draws a soft moan from Richard. “Just listen to that,” Schneider says, continuing to tease Richard’s nipples until another moan is pulled out of him. “How can any place be a bad place to hear that?”

“Sweetie,” Richard complains, leaning his head back all the way on Schneider’s shoulder. Schneider places kisses over the arch of his neck. Then- realizing they have exactly nowhere to be all weekend- sucks on the skin over Richard’s Adam’s apple, suckling a hickey there too.

“Mine. All of this glorious man, all mine,” Schneider purrs as he chooses a different spot to mark his lover. Richard lets out a needy little moan, angling his hips to seek more. “Patience. I need to mark my man properly. This is just reminding me how wonderful are. Can’t have people thinking you’re available to steal away from me,” Schneider jokes, sucking a fourth hickey into Richard’s skin.

“Schneider,” Richard calls out more urgently this time. Schneider chuckles.

“Fine, fine. I’ll continue marking you later,” Schneider responds. He lets go of Richard’s nipples and withdraws his head after kissing towards the back of Richard’s neck, where he sucks a last hickey before his hands settle on Richard’s hips, pushing upwards before Richard catches on and moves himself up, now merely supported by Schneider.

Richard lowers himself down again and Schneider groans, his cock happy to finally be allowed the pleasure, the friction of not just Richard’s enticing heat around it, but also the movement. Schneider leans his head forward, on Richard’s shoulder, feeling him move back up.

It feels intimate. It feels excruciatingly intimate, with Richard’s skin almost clinging to his, except for them both being a little sweaty which allows the movements to be smooth. Their skin is touching in so many places and Richard head still leans back on Schneider’s shoulder while Schneider’s own head is on Richard’s shoulder.

Schneider reaches around Richard’s hip, taking Richard’s cock in his hand. Richard moans and Schneider can feel his stomach tremble all the way to his sides. Schneider begins to set a matching pace with his hands, reversing it so Richard will feel full when going down and have his cock covered with Schneider’s hand on his way up.

Together they move, leaning against each other, enjoying the intimacy. They’re both breathing heavily, both moving more smoothly as they get increasingly warm. Richard’s moans are getting more frequent now and he leans his head to the side to muffle them into Schneider’s cheek, giving sloppy kisses between his moans.

The heat builds in Schneider’s gut, becoming almost unbearable. It threatens to overwhelm him and Schneider would be all too eager to welcome it, except that he wants this to last. He wants to keep this intimacy. He wants to experience Richard’s sloppy kisses and moans, all the more loud to him due to the proximity to his ear.

“You’re ah you’re making this too good,” Schneider purrs, not able to help the moan that sneaks in. Richard nods his head, clearly agreeing. Neither of them move to change it though, to drag it out a little longer. It feels perfect like this. Schneider leans further forward as the feeling in his gut genuinely overwhelms him, biting softly into Richard’s shoulder as the pleasure washes over his entire body with his climax.

Even through his climax, even through the waves of pleasure that wash over Schneider and try to pull him away from reality, away from the situation they’re in, Schneider is fully aware of Richard, who keeps moving himself up and down, even if Schneider’s movements on his cock are erratic now. His movements are minute, however, given Schneider’s teeth in his shoulders.

“Keep moving, love. You’re not there yet,” Schneider manages after dislodging his teeth. Richard nods obediently, then begins to move himself again, Schneider now able to further focus on Richard’s cock. His breaths, coming in shallow and quick. The way his chest moves. And the red sheen he’s taken with both arousal and warmth.

For another few moments Schneider appreciates the intimacy without the overwhelming pleasure and it’s thoroughly enjoyable. Richard, so relaxed and pliant but yet so tight with his approaching orgasm, the little sloppy kisses, the wonderful sounds of his moans.

Then, all too quickly, Richard climaxes too, his cock twitching in Schneider’s hand, his stomach tensing further, his back arched further as his head is thrown further back. Schneider trails kisses in Richard’s neck, his movements on Richard’s cock trying to prolong his partner’s pleasure.

Eventually, Richard returns to him, his body relaxing against Schneider, basically all of Schneider’s front sticking to Richard’s back. Schneider’s hands leave their positions to wrap around Richard’s waist, holding him close.

“We should bring this chair home,” Schneider mumbles in Richard’s shoulder, only half-joking.


End file.
